Danganronpa: The Animation
Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation is the anime adaptation of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. It was announced in Spring 2013MyAnimelistCategory:Anime by Lerche. The Japanese voice actors returned for the anime.MyAnimeList A promotional video for the anime was released at ACE2013. FUNimation confirmed the rights for North America in 2013 and will be streaming in their offical website. Promotion On April 24, 2013, an illustration contest was announced on pixiv to commemorate the PSP game getting adapted into an anime. To enter, participants must draw a character/characters from the first game. Winners would be picked by the Danganronpa staff and the overall winner will be awarded autographs from Seiji Keshi, Makoto Uezu, Kazuaki Morita and Rui Komatsuzaki, along with official merchandise and all winners will have their work printed into the pixiv x'' Danganronpa: The Animation'' Illustration Collection (temporary title) art book. The contest ended on the 21st of May at midnight.pixiv announcement hagi was announced to be the grand prize winner on July 3, 2013 with her entry 弾丸論破. 40 runner up winners were also announced. A number of posters with the characters were also displayed over the countryDanganronpa Twitter and a large van advertising the anime release was also seen. An exhibition was also held on August 6 until 18 August at Akihabara UDX entitled "Danganronpa Kibougamine Academy ‘Become a Student’ Exhibition". The exhibition features merchandise from both games, including a preview of a Nendoroid of Makoto Naegi and life size stands from the school trials.Mikatan blog List of Characters Headmaster * Monokuma Students * Makoto Naegi * Kyoko Kirigiri * Aoi Asahina * Byakuya Togami * Toko Fukawa * Sayaka Maizono * Yasuhiro Hagakure * Leon Kuwata * Mondo Owada * Sakura Ogami * Celestia Ludenberg * Kiyotaka Ishimaru * Chihiro Fujisaki * Hifumi Yamada * Mukuro Ikusaba * Junko Enoshima * Genocide Jack Minor Character * Alter Ego * Jin Kirigiri * Komaru Naegi (Cameo) * Makoto's Parents (Cameo) * Satomi Aoba (Cameo) * Ayaka Haneyama (Cameo) * Daiya Owada (Cameo) * Usami (Cameo) DVD Release Dranime-bluraydvd-vol1.png|The cover of the first DVD. dvdspecial.jpg|The contents of the special edition DVD. animecover2.jpg|The cover of the second DVD. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 3.jpg|The cover of the third DVD. Tumblr_mviym9jWaU1rkcu9zo1_400.jpg|The cover of the fourth DVD. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 5.jpg|The cover of the fifth DVD. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 6.jpg|The cover of the sixth DVD. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 7.jpg|The cover of the seventh DVD. The anime was released on DVD & Blu-Ray with the first part being released on August 28. Both the Blu-Ray and DVD come in special edition versions which include Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever, a short story based around Makoto Naegi, trading cards, a CD of the opening theme and a 16 page booklet of the character designs.DVD website On December 31, 2014, FUNimation revealed they acquired the home video rights to Danganronpa and released it on Blu-ray & DVD on November 10, 2015 with an English dub. On April 4, 2015 at Sakura-Con, FUNimation Entertainment announced the English dub cast of the anime. According to the cast reveal, Bryce Papenbrook, the voice actor of Makoto, is the only actor to reprise his respective role for the animation. After some uproar over the casting, a post came about, stating that FUNimation were originally going to reveal the English dub of the series much earlier but as the game adaptation was already going to be dubbed, it was postponed until further notice. Episode List TV StationsBroadcasting Time Times subject to change Trailers ダンガンロンパ　コミケ84 PV|PV for Danganronpa: The Animation 「ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校生 The Animation」ACE2013公開PV|First Trailer ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校 The Animation 番宣CM |Second Trailer Danganronpa Dub - Official Trailer|English Trailer Danganronpa - Deutscher Trailer (HD)|German Trailer Specia 『テッド』×「ダンガンロンパ」 コラボCM公開中！|Crossover TV commercial featuring TED and Monokuma Links *Anime Official Site *Danganronpa: The Animation on FUNimation.com References Category:Hope's Peak Academy Saga